Hikame Korino
Hikame Korino is a Anbu level Shinobi from Sunagakure. He is known as the last member of the Korino clan, one of the more revered clans in the history of Sunagakure. Background Hikame was born into the Korino clan of Sunagakure during what was considered to be it's most powerful time in history. Believed to be one of the strongest clans that still existed, and being from who were deemed the leaders of the clan, a lot was expected from Hikame from a very young age. His father was the chieftain of the village, his mother being the head medic of the Korino clan. Despite their rank amongst the clan, they didn't do well outside of the clans affairs. They weren't even close to the strongest members of the clan. Hikame however had the makings of being a great ninja, but he wasn't too enthusiastic about working to get stronger when he was younger. When he joined the academy, he was merely doing average and barely passing at times. His parents often tried nagging him into trying harder, but he never had much motivation, rather wanting to play around like a normal kid rather than train to be a ninja. He was taken under the wing of Ikazo Korino in the hopes of growing stronger, unfortunately, motivation never came. Until one night, for an unknown reason, a disease entered the Korino clan. This disease caused severe delusions and hallucinations. Hikame fell victim to this disease and as a result ran out of the village lighting fire with his fireball jutsu, it ended with his village in flames. After this incident, Anbu ninja were sent to investigate the destruction. Hikame was found in the midst of the village, his parents bodies over his own severely burned. The corpse of his little sister vanished, whether she survived or not was never discovered. Hikame's body wasn't harmed, though it seemed he was shivering in pain. It was later discovered by medical ninja that his parents as they died managed to convert the flames using chakra, and the chakra temperature kekkei genkai formed a cursemark on Hikame's right cheek. After obtaining this cursemark, Hikame began to wear a facemask to cover his face finding himself hideous due to the mark. After a long search, Hikame gained access to the scrolls his father hid away from him. They were meant to be given to elders of the Korino clan. It was the blood pact to the creature they were tied to known as the phoenixes. Hikame with this signed his own name and began training to summon the phoenixes. Hikame felt responsible for his clans death and he had new found motivation, to make his clan proud and make their name a permanent mark in history. With this in mind, Hikame looked to earn the title of Kazekage one day. However, it would be a long and strenuous road. Hikame started with training in the Academy going from the bottom of the class to the top of the class rather quickly until eventually, he reached Genin rank. He quickly went up the ranks even making it to ANBU before his 16th birthday party. Hikame was that much closer to etching his name into history and setting the line of the Korino clan. After all of this, his cursemark's ability was revealed. Once his chakra levels dropped down severely, it would activate. The pain of the burning he experienced at the night his clan died returns to his body and saps away his chakra to leave him incapacitated and unable to fight. With this, Hikame has little to no form of self-defense when his cursemark is active. However, later in life, they evolved into his Iregeinon eyes. Hikame eventually grew friendly with the Kazekage, Gaara himself as well as the Sand Siblings gaining their recognition and respect. With this, he continued training and fighting as a loyal member of Sunagakure. He also grew to become good friends with Kakashi Hatake of Konohagakure. However during an incident, he trained too hard and as a result, he suffered severe injuries destroying his chakra network. When medic ninja healed him, his chakra network reset. With this opportunity, he left Suna at Gaara's permission under the alias, Byakuya the mercenary where he would attempt to train. When he returned, he had continued using his ice jutsu. Not to mention, he also began summoning wolves to battle. There seemed to be little changes in Hikame when he returned aside from the use of wolves and a slightly more serious attitude. Hikame becoming more versatile becoming a master of Kenjutsu and using his shadows more often. He also began using musical genjutsu through his sword. Personality Hikame tends to be the heroic type of ninja. Usually getting involved in others affairs with little to no reason other than to help. He is a very kind and caring shinobi who would without hesitation give his life to those close to him and his village. His dedication and loyalty to his friends and village are unmatched, even blinding his judgment at times. He is also extremely determined, known to have activated his cursemarks abilities of inflicting self pain in spars against fellow ANBU and Jounin ninja. He doesn't like to lose a lot, but knows when he has lost. He fights as hard as he can in any fight, not likely to hold back in a full on fight. He is extremely dedicated and at times may be a bit childish, but only with his closest friends. He knows how to be serious and make calls best for his village. Ever since recent issues, he has grown more serious and more responsible. He continues trying to endure what life throws at him as he fights everyday to the best of his ability alongside his fellow Sunagakure ninja.